


[呼啸山庄]abo 车

by zhouxiao2020



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë, hu'xiao'sh, 呼啸山庄
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020





	[呼啸山庄]abo 车

一

“进去等着，我让人去喊她下来。”庄园的主人面色不善地打开起居间的门，微弱的橘黄光线从他手中的煤油灯蔓延开去，刺进黑漆漆的屋子。大火炉灭着，挂在凄惨的歪斜的树梢上一轮秋天的满月洒下冰凉的银辉，透过狭窄的格子窗照亮一小片炉灰。

埃德加僵硬地站着，眼看着那黑暗和比黑暗更深的野兽般的黑眼睛。一股深秋的寒意从乱糟糟的昏暗的屋子里猛地穿过可怖的深陷的门洞扑了来，仿佛有什么鬼怪挨着他的颈项吐气，他的牙齿止不住地哆嗦起来。他在这个昏暗阴冷的巢穴里找不出一丝一毫曾经和凯瑟琳一起玩耍的那个处所的影子。 _哦，凯瑟琳。她沉默地躺在木盒子里，枕着卷曲的长发，面庞和衣裙一样雪白，紧闭的双目冷酷地注视着他。他看着他们盖上盖子，把她沉进地下。在那个安宁之地，她的心将再也不会受到损害。_ 又一阵风从墙缝里刮进来。他咬着牙打了个哆嗦，呼吸变得急促，喉咙里火辣辣地骚痒；他感到喘不过气。

“怎么，埃德加·林顿，还杵在这儿做什么？”希刺克厉夫举起灯来，做出一个催促的手势，那张黝黑的严厉的脸在灯光下更加清晰了。他不耐烦地皱了皱鼻子，嘴角上挑形成一个狰狞的表情，“你在怕我？”他逼近半步，暴烈的信息素弥漫开，埃德加下意识地后退，在铺天盖地的石楠香里双腿发软。庄园主人得意地笑了，“怕了就滚！滚回你的田庄去。好好享受剩下的日子吧，因为过不了多久，它就是我的了。”

“东家，您还好吗？”纳莉支持住他摇摇欲坠的肩膀，悄声关切道。埃德加摇了摇头，慢慢喘了口气，松开忠诚的女管家的手，站直身体。

魔鬼在他面前喷出辛辣而甜蜜的毒雾， _威士忌和石楠花的气味，干枯的棕色的花成串成串地生长在安静而孤寂的荒原上。凯瑟琳雪白的手指抚过张开的花苞，温暖季节的阳光亲吻她堆在肩头的浓密的卷发。她们肆意欢笑的样子一模一样。_ 不堪忍受的疼痛攫住他的心脏；这痛苦为的不是他自己， _他不必再忍受太久了，_ 而是为了凯茜， _他亲爱的女儿，他的小天使，他生命的阳光——当她受到这个魔鬼欺侮和压迫，他竟不在她的身边。如果能换回她来，财富也好田庄也罢，他的一切都能够向魔鬼奉上。_ 埃德加捂住胸口，虚弱地抬起头，逼迫自己直视那对黑眼珠，“我要见我的女儿。希刺克厉夫，你无权限制她的自由。”

“行啊，我什么时候拒绝了？这是合理的要求。”希刺克厉夫冷冰冰地说，“我让你进去等着。”

“不可能！”女管家激动上前，指着他的鼻子高声叫道，“你绝对没安好心！东家病得厉害，我不会让你——”

“爱伦，谢谢你，我没事。”埃德加打断她无畏的声明，轻拍她的手背，又转向庄园主人，压抑着屈辱低声道，“我就站在这里，等她下来。我们很快就走，不在这里碍你的眼——”

“听不懂人话吗？”希刺克厉夫突然发起火来，他又向前进逼，野蛮地捏住埃德加的下巴。埃德加又惊又惧，掰不开他的手指，痛得直吸气；混着酒精的石楠香气愈发浓郁，他被迫仰着头颈和希刺克厉夫对视，汹涌的凶戾的浪潮从那双眼睛里找到一个出口，他正面迎上，在那冲击下头脑昏涨，全然无力反抗。魔鬼低沉的声音在耳边咆哮，“我叫你进去！”

下一秒埃德加昏沉沉地意识到自己站在黑暗的起居间，游荡在夜间天空里的云遮住半个月亮，屋内的摆设染上清澈而稀薄的月光色，橱柜、大壁炉和几只孤零零地散乱着的高背椅显出黑糊糊的怪异形状来。风在窗外的荒原上呼啸，丝丝寒意钻过四壁，缠住他的四肢。烛光照亮的走道好像和他远隔了一个世界，埃德加本能地环抱双臂，裹紧外衣，看向庄园主人手上的那盏灯。

他的高大的影子挡在门口，纳莉面红耳赤地和他争论着什么，眼睛急切地想要越过庄园主人的肩膀往门里看。埃德加既忧又惧，看着他一把推开女管家，门便合了起来，蜡烛的暖光消失了，煤油灯尖尖的火焰成为唯一的光源。魔鬼得意洋洋的露出牙齿，一步步向他走进。石楠花色泽的噩梦。

_黄铜钥匙在空中转了个圈，落入炉火跳动的大口中，溅起几朵红灿灿的火星子。那个毫无心肝的卑鄙下流的家伙慢悠悠地逼近他，灰扑扑的阳光勾勒出健壮的肩臂和笔直的腿。陌生的花蜜似的气味。凯瑟琳气愤的轻蔑的眼神。Alpha露出一个凶狠的微笑，白森森的尖利的犬齿在唇角露出半个影子，眼睛里藏着乌黑的深渊。一个孱头一个蛮子……我巴不得他死劲儿把你抽一顿。他撩开洁白的蕾丝面纱亲吻凯瑟琳柔软的嘴唇，玫瑰色的花瓣冷冰冰的，那对明亮活泼的眼珠半掩在眼皮底下，透着令他诧异的冷淡。他不明白她为什么不快活。老恩肖带回来的那个粗鲁刻薄的阴沉沉的孤儿跑了。人们议论道。不知感恩的小怪物。_

埃德加迷茫地眨了眨眼，记忆与现实混作一团。黑暗中男人的脸与那个混乱的下午如出一辙。“你要做什么？”他艰难地开口，头脑昏沉，四肢无力，辛辣的甜味儿侵入他的每一个毛孔，热腾腾的汗水从颈后、额角慢慢升起，不堪忍受的异常的热量在这具破败的躯体中翻涌。沉睡多年的本能挟持了理智，迫不及待地拉住同谋的裤腿，薄荷草的气味混入甜腻的花香。“你不能那么做，你不能不顾我的意愿……这是不道德的，你要下地狱的——”

“哈，下地狱？你脑筋没问题吧，埃德加·林顿？”凶狠的笑声从黑暗中传来。灯被放在地毯上，发出沉闷的咚地一声。“你们不是一向觉得我是个魔鬼吗？更何况，你蠢到自己送上门来，我难道要任你在我的地盘上随意来去？画眉山庄必定是我的了，你就拿出点别的什么来作买路费吧。”他说着，自己似乎满意极了，便和颜悦色了点，“放心好了，我自然会让你见那小贱货。”

 _凯茜。_ 埃德加无措地看着他挨近，几乎站立不住，更用力地抱紧自己，又往后退了一步。他的身体开始变得又软又湿，无意识地渴望起魔鬼的抚慰，为之他感到无法克制的恐惧——如果这个人真的想做什么，凭他现在的状况根本无法反抗。汹涌的体液打湿的布料贴着滚烫的肌肤， _他想起那只粗糙的手。他直挺挺地跳了起来，拼尽权力一拳击向希刺克厉夫的喉头，趁他捂着喉咙喘气时就想跑；没走开两步，希刺克厉夫狠狠踢向他的膝盖。他跌在地上，将将护住肚子，魔鬼压了上来。_ 该死的本能，原始又野蛮，催使他向 _一个将弱者诱入圈套肆意羞辱的骗子、恶棍屈服。_

希刺克厉夫蛮横地掐住他的脖颈，把他摁到一张靠背椅里。陈旧的天鹅绒坐垫浸透了寒风，冰得他剧烈地打起哆嗦。“不、不，你不能……”埃德加语无伦次地叫骂，软弱无力的双手试图推开施暴者；另一个人的呼出的石楠花气味的热气喷在他的喉咙上，低沉的蛇一样的笑声钻进他的耳朵，“疯子！魔鬼！你毁了我妹妹，又害死凯瑟琳，你一定会下地狱——”

钢铁般的手掌落在他脸上，他顿时向一侧偏过头去，头晕眼花，耳朵里什么也听不见，险些一头栽下椅子。 _希刺克厉夫揪住他的头发把他的头往红木矮几的一条腿上撞去，在他苦闷的呻吟声里扒下他的裤子。够了，希刺克厉夫，你在做什么。女人的惊叫闯进他模糊的碎成瓦砾的意识里。希刺克厉夫！他是我丈夫！你不能这么对一个怀孕的Omega！他不总爱听人提自己的性别。他能证明他也能做到Alpha男人做得到的事。他的思绪很快被打断：一根手指钻进他的身体，硬邦邦的骨节顶开滑腻腻的软肉，把什么有棱有角的小东西推进了深处。淫秽的水声咕叽咕叽响成一片，信息素搅乱了他的脑袋，他昏乱地尖叫着呼唤凯瑟琳。_

回过神来的时候满月高高地挂着，他胸前的衣物已经被扯开，希刺克厉夫凶狠地叼住挺立的乳粒。辛辣的甜味包裹住他，他在混合着疼痛的情欲的催化下抑制不住地高声呻吟。那该死的手指终于塞进他不停地淌着水的洞口，埃德加再没有力气反抗，掩住自己的面孔，半是舒爽半是恐惧地叹息，他咬住舌尖，不让自己喊出那个名字。

希刺克厉夫狠命捣弄了一阵，直弄得他整个身子软得像一滩烂泥，一句话也说不出来，才抽出三根湿淋淋的手指，下流地摩挲Omega的嘴唇，咬着他的耳朵夸张地惊讶道，“你怎么湿得这么厉害？你的妻子知道吗？你会不会对着她的小像自渎？”埃德加仰头靠在椅背上，失神地望着黑漆漆的高高的房顶，任由庄园主人把晶亮的液体涂上他的侧脸。他急促地喘息着，胸膛剧烈起伏，痛苦地推开施暴者的脸，不愿听他提那某个名字。魔鬼抓住他细条条的手腕，不肯放过这一在精神上折磨他的极佳的机会，“或者说，你想着自己的女儿的自渎？”

埃德加眼前几乎一黑，耻辱挤压他的心脏。他嘴唇哆嗦，双眼发红，“你怎么敢……怎么敢说出这样的话来？我早知道你是个堕落的、丑陋的复仇鬼，最纯洁的人也经不起你的毒害！我的小凯茜、呃——”

他闷哼一声，再也说不下去。滚烫的阴茎直直地挤进来，在他体内变换着角度横冲直撞，埃德加难耐地扭动着试图逃离汹涌的饱胀的情欲，却被那强健的挣脱不得的Alpha的胳臂死死揽住。信息素融在一处，石楠花缠绕着薄荷草，他疑心自己正坠下深渊，魔鬼的衬衣敞着，清凉的月光落在深褐色的胸膛上，泛着水泽的胸肌随着动作舒张。埃德加努力地呼吸着，面颊通红，冰冷的空气和层层堆积的快感都不断压迫他不堪重负的心肺。热楔顶着他的五脏六腑，粗粝的跳动的纹路摩擦脆弱的不知疲倦的肠壁。他软绵绵地抓着施暴者的小臂，大腿夹紧挺动的腰，像是溺水者抱住最后一块浮木；他的视线被汗水模糊，秋夜凄凉鬼魅的起居间和冷酷残忍的黑曜石的眼珠拢进白色的迷雾里。

_是这里吗？还是这里？她窝在他怀里，温柔地用阴茎头部打着旋探索他湿透的身体。他咽下一声啜泣，颤抖地弓起背脊，不安地更加抱紧了她娇小的身子。凯瑟琳拨开他贴在额前的发丝，微微一笑，与他交换一个黏糊糊的吻。鲜红的帷帐垂落在婚床两侧，在早春的风里轻轻摆动。他抬起酸软的手臂，把她脸侧的一绺卷发拨到耳后；阳光突然被浓云遮挡，花朵般的面容褪去颜色，玫瑰色的嘴唇变成死亡的铁灰，潮湿腐臭的土屑从她的发辫里落下，撒了他一脸。他拥住那具失去呼吸的僵硬的躯体，赤裸的肌肤与它贴在一处，泪水慢慢将那僵冷的脸颊捂热。_

_爸爸。少女甜美的声音驱散迷雾。他睁开双眼，怀里的尸体消失不见。小凯茜坐在床边，紧紧握着他的手，颤抖地喊他。请不要走。爸爸。我——_

埃德加尖锐地抽了一口气，猛地睁开眼睛。黑暗和疼痛重新席卷了他，滚烫的铁杵还在他身体里出入，挤压着生殖腔的小口，试图把他彻底打开。 _而他悲哀地知道他一定会成功的。_ 门咚咚咚地响，敲门的人使出了一股拆屋的架势，不懈地在外边锤着。他听见模糊的哭声。

“希刺克厉夫！你放过我爸爸！”隔着薄薄的门板传来少女声嘶力竭的哀求，“他身体不好，求你放过他啊！”

埃德加身体一僵，突然不知哪来的力气挣扎起来。 _她在她母亲死去的那一日出世，他体力不济又闷闷不乐，沉浸在思念和自怜中无法自拔。直到春天真正到临的某一日，暖阳下这个小天使摇摇晃晃地扑进他的怀里。她填补了他碎裂的心，让他重新拾起勇气和欢乐。他是她的父亲，应当为她把守世界的大门，在她还不足以独自面对风雨时为她护航。她的炯炯发亮的双眼，与他故去的亲爱的妻子如出一辙。_ 希刺克厉夫费了点儿劲压制住他，烦躁地皱起眉毛，捞过一条腰带把他的双腕捆在扶手上。他感到泪水顺着脸颊滑下，他想要丢掉一切恳求眼前这个魔鬼，他的尊严本来也一点不剩了。可他张了张口，只一迭咳嗽着。希刺克厉夫偏了偏头，厌恶地啧了一声，毫不理会他乞求的眼神，提起裤子，顶着勃起的下体，向门口走去。

埃德加吐出一口血，把头抵在被缚的手腕上，艰难地平复呼吸。

“别敲了！”希刺克厉夫咆哮着打开门锁，外头立刻安静下来，机括发出的轻微咔哒声鲜明地回荡在昏暗的起居间内。

“我爸爸——”“东家人呢——”凯茜和爱伦的声音同时响起，又几乎同时歇止。少女惊恐地尖叫出声；女管家则愤懑地骂了起来，“你这个猥琐下流的恶棍！道德败坏的混蛋！先是害苦了伊莎贝拉小姐，又对东家做出这样猪狗不如的事来，你没有羞耻心吗？你就不怕下地狱吗？”

“我可不怕，”他敷衍地耸了耸肩，“再让我听到一个字，纳莉，我就让约瑟夫赶你出门。别烦了，滚去睡觉。我才不管你睡楼梯上还是厨房里。”他单方面地宣告完毕，便要关门。

“求你了，让我跟他说说话。”少女扯住他的袖子，哽咽地道。

“滚回去，别来烦我，”希刺克厉夫一把甩开她的手，“老骚货还死不了。”

随即，他粗鲁地推开两个女人，重重阖上了门。

埃德加蜷缩着身体，听他悉悉索索重新脱掉裤子，并在昏暗中踢到搁在墙边的煤油灯。

“希刺克厉夫，”他在Alpha辛辣的气味重新洗劫他的理智时驯顺地垂下眼睛，发着抖开口，“我把什么都给你，田庄、财产、甚至我自己——”希刺克厉夫仿佛没听见似的，毫不理会他卑微的提议，一意地顶弄Omega柔软的内腔，寻找方才羞怯怯地裹住他的那个小口。埃德加忍住呻吟，艰难地继续道，“我可以和你结婚……等我死后、不会过太久了、我的遗产……都将是你的，我只求你——”

一块皱巴巴的领巾堵住了他的嘴。埃德加难以置信地瞪着那个侵犯者，无法理解这个恶棍竟甚至不肯听完他的请求，就那么粗暴地阻断了他的话。

希刺克厉夫狰狞地咧开嘴，终于叩开秘境的通路，用力挤开生殖腔。埃德加扬起脖颈，后脑撞上高高的椅背——像一堵断绝他的退缩之路的冷酷无情的高墙，感到五脏六腑都要移位。凄厉的哀鸣被堵在喉咙里，他的十指痉挛着抠进木把手，几乎要将它拗下来。希刺克厉夫抬高他的两条腿，沉默地、暴烈的顶进他的肚腹深处。他已经不年轻了，无法承受这样的性事，但多年未得满足的孤寂肉体本能地对施暴者作出回应，肆意表达压抑在深处的生殖愿望；情欲的狂风在墙内呼啸，他是那棵狂暴的冲撞下危危欲坠的树，伸着疲弱的枝杈徒劳挣扎。埃德加闭紧双目，抵挡住一轮接一轮的冲击，努力地喘气，恐怖的快感揪住神经，肺里一阵阵地刺痛。

“我不要你给，”魔鬼伏在他的耳边低语，“我自己来拿。”

_最终女管家支使仆役撞开了门，不受欢迎的客人被赶出田庄。凯瑟琳把自己锁进房间。年长的Beta妇人扶他回到房间，喂他喝下镇静的药剂。他蜷在被子里，悄悄褪下裤子，隆起的腹部让他的动作变得困难；忍耐着羞耻和恶心取出希刺克厉夫留下的小礼物——一块沾满了黏液、融化了大半的方糖。他怒不可遏地把它丢出了窗子。_

 


End file.
